Someday My Prince Will Come
by iloveromance
Summary: When Snow White expresses her sorrow over missing the seven little men who saved her life, Prince Charming vows to make her happy again. And what better way to show his love for her than to reunite them? Based on the Walt Disney version of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". A birthday story for LeighAnn415
1. Chapter 1

The Prince woke suddenly and glanced out of the large castle window. It was still nightfall but to his dismay, the woman he loved was nowhere in sight. His first thought was an irrational one, that the evil Queen had somehow found his fair Snow White and took her away.

But that was impossible. The Queen was dead. He'd seen it happen with his own eyes.

But he still remembered the heartache he'd felt when he thought that Snow White was dead. The little men brought bouquets of flowers, bowing their heads in sorrow as they keeled before her. She lay in a coffin made of glass, where, even in death she looked so beautiful. And it only increased his sorrow.

He moved closer, smiling sadly at the mourners who were at her side. The deer, bunnies and squirrels loved her and they too, were sad. In respect, he removed his feathered hat and went to her, singing a love song in her honor. Perhaps, he hoped, she'd be able to hear it in heaven. When he reached her, he moved his face toward hers and kissed her ruby red lips.

And then he bowed his head, wishing that this moment wasn't real. But then the most incredible thing happened. Her eyes fluttered open and she held out her arms, allowing him to sweep her into them. It was truly a dream come true.

He carried her to his white stallion where she kissed each little man on the head, saying goodbye. For it was time to start their new life together.

And what a life it was.

Now he couldn't hide his worry. It was late and she needed her rest. But where could she be? He was just about to search the castle when he saw her. She was standing on the balcony, staring at the night sky. He went to her at once, wanting so desperately to hold her in his arms. But something wasn't right.

Her beautiful smile was gone and her expression was one of sadness. He didn't want to frighten her but he couldn't bear to see her so upset. And so, he walked toward her, slowly reaching out to touch her silky black hair.

She turned at once, gasping at the sight of him. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry I frightened you, my love." He said quietly. "But I woke and couldn't find you. I was worried!" As gently as possible he took her chin, turning her face toward him. "Why are you crying?"

The question was meant as one of concern, but that was all it took for his princess to fall into his arms, crying as though she might never stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please…" the Prince begged of his wife. "Please, tell me what I've done to upset you. I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, my Princess. I love you so much."

She raised her head and kissed him. "And I love you my Prince, but-."

"But what? Please tell me."

"I miss them."

Her words surprised him and he didn't understand. "Who do you miss? Please tell me and I'll find him."

"Th-the little men, who took care of me."

Now the Prince nodded. "Ah, the Seven Dwarfs. I owe those brave men a great deal. They saved you from the Evil Queen. They certainly were-."

"They were wonderful." Snow White sighed. "All seven of them… Dopey, with his silly antics and childlike face. Doc, who always knew everything. He was the smartest person I ever met!"

When the Prince gasped in mock horror, she smiled and touched his cheek. "Except for you, my Prince."

They laughed and hugged each other at the misunderstanding. "I'm sorry Darling. Go on." He said gently.

"There's Bashful, who always seems to be embarrassed, no matter what he does. Sneezy, who sneezes at the tiniest thing, a flower or even a speck of dust! Happy was the jolliest fellow I've ever met! And Sleepy, who was always tired no matter how much sleep he got!"

"But Darling, that's only six. What about-."

Her gaze fell to her feet, causing him concern. Something else was bothering her. "Grumpy? Oh, well, I don't think he ever liked me, not even when he thought the Queen had killed me!"

The Prince wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close. "That's impossible. How could anyone not love you? And I know that Grumpy loves you, even if he won't admit it. I saw it with my own eyes. When you were lying in that casket of glass, he cried harder than anyone."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Because I thought… oh no!"

"What's wrong, Darling?"

"Now I miss him even more! Oh, why did they have to go away?"

"They did it for us. They wanted us to be able to start our new lives together."

"I know, and I love our life. It's truly wonderful and you've given me everything I could ever want. But it doesn't make me miss the little men any less. I hope they're all right!"

The Prince was touched by her words and held her close once more. "I know you miss them. And come to think of it, I miss them too."  
Snow White yawned and stretched. "I think I need to go to sleep now. It's terribly late. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that you're not unhappy anymore, because I simply can't bear the thought. Now why don't you go on to bed, and I'll be there soon."

They kissed goodnight and he followed her to the bedroom making sure to tuck her in comfortably. When she had fallen asleep, the Prince walked out to the balcony, staring at the night sky. It was there that he did his deepest thinking. There must be some way to make his wife happy again. She missed the little men, and he owed them the world for saving her life.

Suddenly he had an idea, a brilliant idea that even he couldn't believe. He would reunite them all, Snow White and the little men, who loved and cared for her almost as much as the Prince himself.


	3. Chapter 3

While Snow White slept, the Prince wrote a note, telling her not to worry and that he'd be back soon. He hated the thought of leaving her, even though he knew that she would be safe, but he'd only be gone for a little while. And then he set out for the deep woods.

It was a long, long journey and the trees obscured his view as he made his way through the forest. When dusk fell, he still had seen on sign of the little house that he'd heard so much about. It was bound to be here somewhere, hidden deep in the forest.

Suddenly he saw a glowing light in the distance, and he followed it as though it were a beacon. Before he knew it, he had reached the little house. It was a cozy little place, or so it seemed and when he peered through the dirty window, his eyes widened.

The place was a complete mess! Seven little beds were unmade, the dishes piled in the sink and there were tiny clothes scattered about the floor.

Curious, he moved to the door and knocked, but disappointingly, there was no answer. But he refused to give up. He peered into the window, hoping to catch a sign of life when all of a sudden a face appeared in the window, startling him. It was a face that did not look happy at all, and that could only mean one thing.

The Prince moved to the door and before he could knock again, it was thrust open, revealing a scowling Grumpy, his arms folded across his chest. "Well? What do you want?"

The Prince was embarrassed and got down on one knee, bowing in greeting, begging the man's forgiveness. He removed his hat and spoke softly. "I'm sorry to have intruded, but-."

"You're darn right you should be sorry!" Grumpy snapped. "What's gotten into you, scaring a man in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I-."

"Don't listen to that old fuddy wuddy-I mean fuddy-duddy, I mean… What brings you here, Prince?" Doc asked, pushing his way to the door.

"That's right." Happy said. "We're pleased to have you here!"

"We… a-chool!" Sneezy said, staring at the Prince through red eyes.

Dopey walked to the door, tugging at the Prince's coat, a smile on his face.

"Well, hello there!" the Prince said, leaning to the man's level. "You must be Dopey."

Dopey nodded and sat on the floor, watching the Prince intently.

"Aren't you going to ask our guest in?" Sleepy asked. "He is the Prince and (yawn), it wouldn't be right to leave him out here in the dark. I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to take a nap now. Goodnight, Bashful."

Bashful looked at the Prince and blushed. "Oh gawsh… Come in, Prince."

The Prince smiled and ducked his head to enter the small house. It certainly was cozy, and it could easily fit inside the castle where he resided with his wife. But he could see why Snow White loved it here so much.

"So, what do you want?" Grumpy blurted out. "You must want something since you bothered us!"

The other six dwarfs gasped in horror at Grumpy's boldness. This was, after all, the Prince who had come to their home.

But the Prince was unfazed. "I've come at the request of Snow White."

"SNOW WHITE?" The seven little men repeated at once. Their surprise was followed by numerous questions:

"Is she hurt?"  
"Is she sick?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Is she lost in the woods?"  
"Does she still love us?"(This question from Bashful)

And finally when the Prince had heard enough questions, he held up his hand, bringing the men to silence. The little men stood frozen in place as though they had done something wrong. But then the Prince smiled.

"The Princess Snow White is fine. I've been taking good care of her, and she talks about you often. The reason I've come here is because she misses you."

"We miss her too." Doc said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"We miss her somethin' awful!" Bashful chimed in.

Soon the dwarfs were speaking at once again, about how much they loved and missed Snow White, which made the Prince smile.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. Because it's precisely the reason that I've come."

Seven pairs of curious eyes stared at him and then the Prince could take his excitement no longer.

"How would you like to see Snow White again?"

The question brought smiles to the men's faces along with dancing and shouting for joy. Even Grumpy was happy with this suggestion.

"Well, gather your things and come with me. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The men looked at him curiously but then rushed to get their most beloved belongings and then followed the Prince out of the house. They situated themselves onto his white stallion and soon they started down the road toward the castle, where the dwarfs, and Snow White, would soon get the surprise of their lives.


End file.
